Shrink 'High
Shrink 'High (Japanese: 縮小学園, Syukusho Gakuen) is a free-to-play size fetish game from Japan, developed by A.S. The first demos released in 2008 to immediate attention and appraisal, leading to the latest release in March 2012 Pixiv Article on Shrink 'High: https://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E7%B8%AE%E5%B0%8F%E5%AD%A6%E5%9C%92. Since release, the game has seen the emergence of a dedicated fan base and the development of an English version for Western audiences Giantess City Forum Topic - https://giantesscity.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=64&t=78691. It is widely regarded to be a classic in size fetish gaming and the most widely-recognised title in the community. Synopsis The plot follows Chijinda You, a detective investigating various disappearances at Yabaize High School. The structure follows the typical JRPG format involving turn-based combat with elements of investigation and problem solving. The game includes characters from popular Japanese media. A turning point in the plot, and the game's main appeal, comes when Chijinda's suddenly shrinks and struggles to survive while battling insects, high school students, and members of a secret society TV Tropes - https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SyukushoGakuen Shrink 'High Gameplay - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlBGii_5oHQ. There is some debate over whether Shrink 'High should even be considered a fetish game, rather than just a JRPG with fetish elements. Size content does not come into the plot until a few hours in and is sparsely laid out, bringing into question what audience this game was aimed at. Development & Release History Announced in 2008 and initially only released in Japan, the game quickly grew in popularity due to its extensive storyline and professional artwork. Few games in the size community have since grown to such notoriety except perhaps ResizeMe. The game reached Western audiences long before its translation into English in 2011 by dsojourn (see Giantess City Forum Article link below), but with this translation the game saw a massive explosion in popularity. 2012 saw the latest release, v.1.44, and since then the game has been considered complete with a small, dedicated fan base continuing to discuss it today. The game did see an official sequel titled Shrink 'High Gaiden Hanpane Island, an English translation of that produced in 2015, again by dsojourn. The sequel follows Chijinda on an investigation at a girls' boarding school where, like Yabaize, numerous disappearances have aroused attention. He is also in search of his friend and colleague Narue Shrink 'High Gaiden Hanpane Island ''Gameplay - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57hmisCJRAQ. Download & Installation There is only one English translation of the game available online at this time English Translation Download - http://www.mediafire.com/file/c8ub135hw54j6fa/Shrink_%2527High_%252B1.rar/file. The game requires the RPG Maker VX runtime package to be installed separately RPG Maker VX Runtime Download - https://www.rpgmakerweb.com/download/additional/run-time-packages and for the file ''RGSS202E.dll to be pasted into the game's folder .dll Download - https://www.dllme.com/getfile.php?file=26604&id=73b5e408ef0b2a8d498107448ea119b6. Reception As mentioned previously, the game has received almost universal acclaim throughout the size community and has been hailed as one of the greatest size fetish games ever made. Commonly referenced reasons for this include Manzi SS and Hakuto's artwork which is now iconic, and a simple but compelling story that is several hours in length. Shrink 'High has proven to be a somewhat elusive title at times, difficult to find and download. This is a result of controversy surrounding the game due to its adult content. While gore is not uncommon in size fetish stories, art, and games, underage content was something that made Shrink 'High difficult to even discuss without threads being locked. This made downloads of the game hard to find as they would quickly be removed after posting; since release, versions have been developed with no blatantly underage content included. Shrink 'High has inspired numerous other projects, such as a fan version of the game released in 2017 Shrink 'High: The Animu - https://www.deviantart.com/thedaibijin/art/Shrink-High-The-Animu-672214481. The size community has also expanded on the game's lore through stories and fan art. Today, despite controversy, the game is still widely considered a great achievement and new releases continue to be compared to it. References Category:Crush Category:Death Category:RPG Category:Adventure Category:Gentle Category:Artwork Category:Tiny main Category:Survival Category:Nudity Category:Full Game List